<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBYsona by FoolishFate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854276">RWBYsona</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishFate/pseuds/FoolishFate'>FoolishFate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, RWBY, persona - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishFate/pseuds/FoolishFate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where the characters of RWBY are native to the world of Persona. Elements of both series are mended together to create an original story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This story is a work of fiction.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Characters portrayed are the property of Rooster Teeth. This story is an adaptation of the characters of RWBY in a world based on Atlus’s Persona. Views are not necessarily the writer’s own.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you choose to proceed, you acknowledge these statements as fact.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The divide between dreams and reality thins with each passing day.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The world is to be lost behind a curtain of false promises, and there are those who wish to take advantage of the dreams of man. The way is uncertain, but your life is your own.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The decisions are yours to make. Go forth, open up your eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The future is yours to shape.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mystery looms as the protagonist struggles to wonder just what's happening to her changing life. In the meantime, she is tasked to adapt to the very life in question.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The story begins with our protagonist, surrounded by darkness. Her body is limp, as it cuts through the air below her.</p><p>
  <em>I’m.. falling...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where am I..?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel like.. Someone’s calling for me.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Am I.. dreaming..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The scene is enveloped in a white light, as the bright light fades, a classroom setting is revealed, the girl now blankly staring down the desks, occupied by her fellow students.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Tuesday, April 11, 20XX</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Early Morning</strong>
</p><p>“We don’t have all day, class won't start until you properly introduce yourself, young lady.”</p><p>A stern voice would scold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was daydreaming..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Xiao Long, is she typically like this?”</p><p>The supervising figure would ask, looking at a girl who stood out among the rest, thanks to her long, blonde locks.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh would be the response to the question.</p><p>“Look, it’s her first day, please go easy on her.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As embarrassing as this is, she seems to be defending me..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I’m being harsh on her.</p><p>I’m aware of how hard it is to move to a new school, but if she doesn’t try now, can we expect her to improve any time soon?</p><p>The school year has just started, at this rate, she won’t speak up until it ends.</p><p>I’m sorry for my forwardness, but I’d like you to introduce yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should introduce myself…</em>
</p><p>&gt; { I’m <span class="u">Ruby Rose</span>. ]</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Now, you can sit behind your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Looks like I’ll be in the back corner of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should do as I’m told for now...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Ruby goes to sit down, Xiao Long puts her elbow over the backrest of her chair, looking back to whisper at the Rose.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Ruby. I’m sure that you’ll be comfortable in no time. New place, new friends, right? Plus, you’ve got your big sis here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She says that with a smile.. But I can’t bring myself to smile back.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>After School</strong>
</p><p>Xiao Long walks out of the classroom, followed by Ruby. She stops by the unoccupied wall, turning around to speak.</p><p>“So, how was your first day?”</p><p> </p><p>&gt; { ... ]</p><p>     { I don’t know… ]</p><p>     { The teacher’s kinda mean. ]</p><p> </p><p>“Hm...</p><p>It’s alright, behind that tough act, I’m sure Goodwitch is a good person.</p><p>Dad asked the principal if we could be in her class, after all.</p><p>She might have sounded mean, but I’m sure what she said wasn’t a lie.</p><p>Look, I know that all of this is… hard to adjust to, but we’ll get used to this.</p><p>Tell you what, I’ll buy some sweets to celebrate your first day at Beacon!</p><p>You go straight back to the apartment and get some rest. You remember where it is, right? Keep me updated, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess it’s time to go home.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Evening</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Home...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… I should rest for now.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Having already changed from her school’s outfit,  Ruby would be found in her room dressed in sleepwear, that being a black tank top with a single heart-shaped bear on the chest, along with white pajama pants decorated with pink roses. Sitting atop of the sheets, Ruby would look at the bed across from her own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is all so strange..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened for me to get to this point..?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The scene fades to black, before the protagonist finds herself in the darkness, her head tilted down at what would be the ground.</p><p>“Mom.. won’t be coming back.”</p><p>A disembodied, male voice would echo before a familiar blonde would appear beside Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?</p><p>You mean that she’ll just be taking a little longer, right..?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Ruby, Yang..”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s head would lower.</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The scene fades to white, before revealing the two young girls once again.</p><p>“We were invited to Japan to see her. I think it’ll be best if we take the offer, I mean, new place, new memories, right..?”</p><p> </p><p>“. . .”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The scene fades to white once more, fading to reveal the Rose laying on her bed from her sitting position.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why’d you have to leave, mom?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened to you..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts would be interrupted by a sudden opening of the door. In came Yang with a box in her hands.</p><p>“Ruby! You wouldn’t believe the bakery I came across!”</p><p>She’d exclaim before sitting next to Ruby.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Minutes later, Yang would stretch out, laying down on the red sheets on Ruby’s bed.</p><p>“Man that was good! It’s so good that we've got our essentials covered, we just gotta focus on school and what we do while we're here.”</p><p> </p><p>&gt; { Is Dad paying for us? ]</p><p>     { Who’s paying for this? ]</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, he’s busy back home teaching until he finds someone who can take his place. Apparently the principal was friends with mom. He’s the one responsible for all this.</p><p>Look, I know that all of this is rough, but this is an experience!</p><p>This just might be what we need to get the bad vibes off our mind.”</p><p>Yang would say before jumping off the bed.</p><p>“Well, it’s getting pretty late.</p><p>I’m gonna get changed, get out of here and get yourself ready for bed, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Ruby would make her way out of the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>After getting prepared for bed, Ruby would walk back into the empty room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is where I’ll be living for the year…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should go to sleep so I can wake up early tomorrow…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pulling up the sheets over her body, Ruby would drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>In the midst of her dream state, a faint shade of blue would flash momentarily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, it’s time to wake up!”</p><p>A familiar voice would cut through the silence, causing the blue light to fade back to black.</p><p>Eyes opened to reveal Yang shaking Ruby awake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s morning.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><span class="u">Wednesday, April 12, 20XX</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <strong>Early Morning</strong>
</p><p>“We gotta prepare for school!</p><p>You don’t want to be late on the first day of school after your first, right?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>“Rose.”</p><p>Just as Ruby walked in, Goodwitch’s piercing voice would catch her attention.</p><p>“Good to know that your first day of school wasn’t your only one.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was that a complement..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Principal Ozpin would like to see you after classes if you’re available. You can bring Xiao Long with you, if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>&gt; { Why? ]</p><p>     { ... ]</p><p> </p><p>“I only know as much as I’m telling you.</p><p>I think that he simply wants to welcome you to the school, reassure you that you’ll be safe here.</p><p>You are a relative to a friend of his, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll be sure to be there. We gotta thank him, he's the reason that we’re here, after all!”</p><p>Yang would say with cheer in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Goodwitch would push up her glasses, keeping them in place as she would nod.</p><p>“As your homeroom teacher, I’ll be there to guide you there. There's a good chance that I’ll be asked to step out not long after.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>After School</strong>
</p><p>After classes, the teacher and the two students would approach the principal’s office. Goodwitch would take the door and slide it open. Ruby and Yang would walk in, introducing them to a figure they’ve yet to introduce themselves to.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Beacon.”</p><p>The middle-aged male would greet, pushing up the shaded spectacles that he wore as he looked at the new arrivals. He’d look to nod at the one behind them, who would close the door she opened only moments ago.</p><p>“Do you know why I called you over?”</p><p> </p><p>     { ... ]</p><p>     { I'd like to know why myself. ]</p><p>&gt; { Nope. ]</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.</p><p>I brought you here to welcome you to Beacon High.</p><p>I know that Vale is quite different from where you came from.</p><p>I wanted to let you know that I’m here to help as much as I’m here to support you when you need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re the one supporting us, huh? Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m well aware of your situation. I’ve lost people dear to me when I was younger.</p><p>I’m a friend of your parents. When I heard the news of what happened, I wanted to help you in a way now that I wished someone helped me then.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really nice of you. We really appreciate it, Professor Ozpin.”</p><p> </p><p>A light smile would be given in response.</p><p>“If you ever need me, I’ll do everything in my power to help you.</p><p>Oh, and before you leave, if you could leave your name and contact information on the sign-in sheet.</p><p>My phone number is there as well, please save it onto your phone.</p><p>You don’t need to worry, I won’t be calling you unless I see it absolutely necessary.</p><p>I’d simply like you to have it on you, just in case.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>After saying their goodbyes, Ruby and Yang would make their way out of the school. Once they walked past those doors, a yawn would escape as Ruby stretched.</p><p>“Tired already? I guess being somewhere you don’t know yet wears you out, huh?</p><p>Well, that’s why we’re gonna get you out there and have you meet new people tomorrow!”</p><p>&gt; { Do I have to? ]</p><p>     { I don’t want to. ]</p><p>“C’mon, it won’t be that bad, I’ll be with you every step of the way!</p><p>I’ll cook for you tonight. Food’s a great way to learn about a place you don’t know, right?</p><p>It’ll taste like home soon enough!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Evening</strong>
</p><p>Ruby would lay asleep on her bed, covered in her sheets while Yang would sit down, looking Ruby’s way.</p><p>“Good night, Ruby.”</p><p>Reaching for the lit lamp between their beds, the light in the room became dark.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Late Night</strong>
</p><p>In the midst of the dark black of sleeping night, a faint, blue light would flash.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A blue light..?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder what it could be…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should open my eyes and find out...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With lack of vision being enveloped in the calming, blue light, Ruby’s eyes would open, revealing that she was no longer in her own home, rather, she was now sitting in the middle of a strange, blue room.</p><p>Upon scanning her surroundings, she would notice book-filled bookshelves, aligned against what would logically be the walls of the room. What would stick out most was the strange, long-nosed man, dressed in black, accompanied by a lady dressed in blue, sporting gold, shackle-like accessories. Adding to the surreal setting, she would hear a piano play, along with an unfamiliar, female voice, both playing with passion.</p><p>“Welcome, to the Velvet Room.”</p><p>The elderly man would speak clearly through his constant grin.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; { Where am I? ]</p><p>     { How did I get here? ]</p><p> </p><p>“He answered that question only moments ago,no?”</p><p>The figure in blue and gold would speak, a slight, wry grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter.</p><p>It is a room that only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter...</p><p>Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance.</p><p>This is Al-Jinn. She is a resident of this place, like myself.”</p><p>Directing his focus to her, Al-Jinn would speak with a gentle grin.</p><p> </p><p>“A pleasure to meet you, young lady.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is she a ghost..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do not worry, you are soundly asleep in the real world, but we only have so long until you have to wake.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is a dream, but also reality..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Many strange events that have occurred as of late, and it seems that you’ve been caught up in the midst of it.</p><p>My duty is to help you uncover the answers for the many questions that you must have as we speak.</p><p>But, for as much as you’d like to ask, we simply don’t have enough time.</p><p>I am looking forward to the next time we meet again..”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m starting to feel sleepy.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe if I fall asleep here, I’ll end up back home...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>